


Her Handsome Hero

by Nightstar208



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar208/pseuds/Nightstar208
Summary: A girl in way over her head travels all the way from Eden 5 to Pandora for a low level job at Hyperion in order to break away from the spoiled and pampered life she had lived. When things go wrong she ends up stranded on Pandora with no way to get home and no money to save her this time. She will have to do as the Pandorans do in order to survive the horrors that in Pandora but maybe she won't. A White Knight is looking out for his Princess though neither of them may know it yet. Handsome Jack x OC





	1. Prologue

"Hi” the brunette girl waved shyly to the women at the desk. "I'm here to interview with Mr. Tassiter for the personal assistant job.” Her blue eyes sparkled with the innocence of youth, the stern faced, middle aged woman behind the desk sighed.

 

That was her once, a young PA hired by Tassiter, back when she was a young thing. Now then she was the ripe age of 40 and her wrinkles were beginning to show he was looking for a newer model. Her black waves had a few silver strands and her skin wasn't as tight as it had once been and that was exactly why she was being sacked. Looking at the girl, she couldn't be more than 25 years old. The thought of putting there girl through the same disgusting life she had been forced to live sickened her.

 

"How old are you?” she couldn't help asking. The young girl shifted slightly but gave a polite smile.

 

"17, I know I rather young but I'm a faster learner and I really need this job.”

 

The girls admittance had her hating her boss even more, when had he become a cradle robber! She was just a child! She didn't know what the real world was like! Her ignorance was exactly ... how she had ended up working for Tassiter all these years.

 

"No you don't. No matter how bad you think you have it nothing is as horrible as working for that man.”

 

"I think I will be okay. I'm Willow by the way” Willow held her hand out to the PA but the woman didn't take her hand.

 

"I tried to warn you, tried to spare you, remember that” the PA pressed a button on the comm system. "Mr. Tassiter, Willow is here about the PA position.”

 

''Send her in”

 

"Yes, sir”

 

Willow gave the women one last smile but the older woman wouldn't meet her gaze. It couldn't really be that bad working for Hyperion, could it? Willow plastered her charming smile on her face as she entered the CEO's office. Everything seemed normal, the questions he asked were typical and he was friendly. The only thing she found odd was doing the interview on a sofa.

 

"Tell me, what is a young girl from Eden 6 doing in the hell hole that is Pandora?”

 

''Eden 5 sir. I came to Pandora for this job actually, I want to make a name for myself without my parents influence".

 

"I respect that. There's just one last thing …” he shifted so their knees touched and placed his naked hand on her knee when her skirt ended. "Tell me, how are you in bed?”

 

"Sir?” she asked her blue eyes widening at his question.

 

"You do want the job don't you? You used the last of your money to get here, you can't really afford to deny me”

 

As he spoke his hand slid under her skirt finding the plane and boring white panties. His lips trailing kisses across her jaw line. Willow was frozen in -.. shock? Fear? Probably both. He was clearly stronger than her she had no chance. She felt him rip her panties from her body and let he was ontop of her trying to free himself. She fought against him, pushing and punching and pleading all in an effort to get him to stop. Her whimpering could be heard by the aged woman outside the door, the sounds broke her heart and she couldn't stand it she had to walk away.

 

“Are you sure you don't want this? You're not really fighting me?” he teased her pathetic attempt of escape. He positioned himself at her entrance, she could the tip of him though he hadn't entered her yet.

 

“Please sir! Please d-don't do this!” she screamed.

 

Just as he was about to force himself into her the doors to his office burst open and a man stood in, a mask upon his face. Tassiter jumped off of her and Willow scrambled away towards her white knight. He looked down at the girls hysterical form and towards Tassiter his anger fueled on further by his bosses almost rape of a young woman

 

“John! What is the meaning of this?” the man, John ignored him and looked down to the girl.

 

“You alright, Princess?” he asked giving her her own personal nickname.

 

“T-Thank you” she stuttered through the tears.

 

He nodded kindly at the small fragile looking girl, he could see why Tassiter wanted her. She was youthful, brown looks perfectly pinned up as i professional, the bluest eyes he had ever seen but that was probably due to the unshed tears. Her white blouse was only proper for the workplace as well as being modest, something women here seemed to avoid. Her black form fitting skirt that went to her knees was wrinkled now but i hadn’t started that way, he assumed Tassiter had something to do with that. She wore sensible black pumps and flesh toned stocking up her legs but the thing he found most appealing were her black thick rimmed glasses.

 

“You’ve taken to raping children now?” he asked his voice rough and dangerous. He looked to the quivering girl and gently motioned to the door. “It’s alright why don’t you wait outside kiddo?” he suggested gently.

 

Willow didn’t have to be told twice she ran, her only goal in mind was to get as far away from Hyperion as possible. All of this was a mistake she should have never left Eden 5, should never should have left her family. She should have been the good little girl, should have done what was asked of her, what was expected of her. She was Willow Jakobs she was supposed to take over the company once her parents were gone but here she was in whole new solar system trying to earn everything for herself. She didn’t want to be handed anything anymore.

 

Neither men listened enough to here the girl run further away than just outside the door. Jack had one goal in mind one he was adamant on after seeing what he tried to do to an innocent girl. A girl who was only trying to take care of herself in this big bad world. He was a father and if anyone had even intended to do anything close to what Tassiter had just tried to do, he would have ripped out their throats. A sadistic grin spread across his masks lips as he stormed up to Tassiter and began to strangle the life from the asshole.

 

“Mr. Tassiter, sir? Should i draw up the paperwork for Ms. Jakobs employment?” came through the comm and after a long silence.

 

“Mr. Tassiter is no longer available”

 

“Who … John is that you?”

 

“Call me Jack,” he straighten his outfit and stood proudly. “Handsome Jack”

 

Meanwhile, Willow tried her hardest to get to a long range communication platform to send for her parents. Apparently, the solar system didn’t have many and the closest was in Tassiter’s office and there was no way in hell she was going back in there. She took a shuttle down to Pandora and risked her chances there but she wasn’t prepared for the horror she found, the death all around, the horrible deeds that ensued. Pandora was rough and … difficult for a girl who lived on Eden 5 her whole life. A planet for only the wealthiest of people, carefree people who thought throwing money around would compensate for their lack of affection they provided their families. Still, the ground wasn’t littered with bodies, people weren’t starving, or selling their bodies for a few scraps of food.


	2. Under Their Wings

Chapter One

 

A sadness overcame Moxxi as she traveled through the dangerous and dark side of Sanctuary, a sadness she was sure wasn’t really her own. Then she heard the soft little whimpers, normally she would ignore it continue of to her bar but something had her walking towards the sounds, her pistol at the ready. She found a woman covered in dirt and blood, bleeding out on the cold hard ground, several stab wounds in non vital areas of the girl's body. Her clothes implied she wasn’t from Pandora and by some unfortunate event had wound up here, her once proper clothes were torn and destroyed revealing her body. Moxxi approached carefully, holstering her gun and crouching down to help the girl stand but as soon as they made contact the girl jumped away. Her eyes were crazed but Moxxi could smell the fear dripping from her, it had Moxxi feeling terrified her heart beating increasing.

 

“Hey, it’s alright sugar. I’m not going to hurt you, i own a bar there’s a couple rooms there. Let me help you” Moxxi tired to reach out again but the girl moved away,her crazy blue eyes focused on the gun strapped to Moxxi’s hip. Moxxi sighed and handed the gun to the girl. “I promise i won't hurt you”

 

The girl took the gun carefully inspecting it, she traced her grime filled fingers over the word Jakobs and laughed throwing her head back roughly as tears began to flow anew down her cheeks. This time the girl reached out to Moxxi and together made their way to Moxxi’s bar. Their entrance attracted the attention of everyone but only two souls dared approached them.

 

“Moxxi what the hell happened? Who is this?” a red haired woman asked. Willow’s fear seemed to have doubled and everyone was aware of it as they feared for the girl themselves.

 

“Not now Lilith. Roland go get Dr. Zed”

 

“He can’t-” the man besides the woman, Lilith started but Moxxi snapped at him.

 

“Just do it! Lilith help me get her upstairs”

 

The night was filled with questions from all parties as the unlicensed doctor patched up the unknown woman. She said nothing to any of them and went straight to sleep when Dr. Zed told her to rest. They all retreated downstairs to the now vacant bar to ask Moxxi the millions of questions that were eating away at them. She told them all she knew from the girl, she was frightened probably raped and left for dead in the dark alley, that she didn’t seem to be from Pandora. Needless to say it was a long night for the four of them as they debated and worried about the girl.

 

“Mr. Jakobs! What can i do for you as the new CEO of Hyperion?” Handsome Jack’s first test as president as coming into play as the rival company contacted him.

 

“New CEO? What happened to Tassiter?”the distinct voice of Mr. Jakobs sounded through the Echo device, his eyes tried and aged.

 

“Mr. Tassiter is no longer with the company, is there something i can help you with?” Jack’s voice was pleasant and polite as he spoke but witty and sarcastic comment threatened to spill from the front of his mind.

 

“Then my daughter will be returning home?” Jack paused, studying the older man intently.

 

“Your daughter?”

 

“Willow, she was interviewing with Tassiter for a personal assistant position at Hyperion but if he’s gone she’ll be returning” The older man’s relief practically poured out of him as his thoughts were verbalized.

 

“Willow? Wait …” Jack’s memory had him reeling as he remembered the frightened girl Tassiter had been trying to take advantage of on the day he killed him. “Brown hair? Blue eyes? Wears glasses?”

 

“That’s her”

 

“Yeah um i don’t know how to tell you this but she fled. Tassiter tried to rape her i walked in and she ran away”

 

“What?!” the older man's voice was deadly quiet as the rage and worry spread across his features.

 

“Haha don’t worry Mr. Jakobs i killed him but when i went to look for your daughter she was gone”

 

There was a long pause as both men fell into their own thoughts. Mr. Jakobs thinking of his poor daughter afraid and alone on the horrible planet, thinking of the vile man who had attempted to harm his baby girl, and the man before him now whom he owed a debt. Jack thought about this wonderful opportunity presented to him. He could pretend to care about this man's daughter promise him he would search the shit hole planet for her in return her to him in return for an alliance of sorts or he could try to take down the entire company while the family was vulnerable. It was no secret the Jakobs company was only ran by members of their family and they were close, they were the poster family for what love should be.

 

“You’ve done me and my wife a great service for defending our daughter, that is a debt i can only hope to repay but …”

 

“I will do everything in my power to find your daughter, sir. All i ask is for your friendship in return”

 

“I appreciated it, consider Hyperion a lifelong friend to the Jakobs and please call me Montgomery.”

 

“It’s nice to make a new friend Montgomery. You can call me Jack.”

 

“Will you at least tell us your name? it doesn’t have to be your real name we just need something to call you” Moxxi said softly to the girl she had saved. Willow knew it was dangerous to trust anyone with her real identity and Moxxi wasn’t even asking for it, they just wanted to be able to call her something other than ‘girl’.

 

“Call me … Celeste”

 

“Celeste it is then, let’s go” Lilith sighed and hopped off the table on the second floor of the Crimson Raiders Headquarters.

 

“Lilith will work with you to help discover your special skills and improve them along the way. Brick will help you with hand-to-hand combat and Mordecai will work with you on long range weaponry. Until you can fend for yourself you aren’t to leave Sanctuary without Lilith or I” Roland explained.

 

Their conversation was broken by an Echonet notification sent out to the whole planet.

 

7 billion dollars to the person who brings Willow Jakobs to Hyperion alive and well.

 

Willow waited for them to turn to her assuming she was the girl, fear spiked in her again as she realized she was a wanted criminal now. Tassiter really wanted her that bad? She was going to learn to fight, to kill and she was going to kill the bastard. Relief flooded Celeste hen they continued on like they notice had never happened.

“Will see Mordecai first” Lilith let him know and off they went. Willow with her new identity as Celeste and a member of the Crimson Raiders, her new family, the people who would take care of her and love her. For the first time since landed on Pandora, Willo felt like she could actually survive and be happy.


	3. Where Loyalties LIE

Chapter Two

 

“Celeste, we’ve been at this for months you think you’d have improved by now” Lilith groaned.

 

“She’s the best damn sniper i’ve ever seen” Mordecai vouched for the girl who was currently struggling with hand-to-hand combat.

 

“Take it easy on her Brick” Roland instructed as he help Celeste back on her feet. She pushed Roland's concern aside and looked at Brick.

 

“Don’t. I learn from the defeat, the pain makes me stronger. I may not be good in a fight but the more he hurts me the stronger i get so i know one day when i lose a fight i know i will survive.”

 

Brick grunted at her in approval and punched her in the head sending her flying into Roland. Her head spun and ached, she winced as she tried to clear her vision from the darkness threatened to cloud it. Maybe she had been a little too cocky about her pain management.

 

“Maybe go a little easy on me” She grunted through gritted teeth as the pain threatened to consume her. She didn't want to faint in front of them … again. The group broke out into hearty laughter before calling it a day.

 

Though they knew nothing of Celeste's past they knew Celeste, she was part of the family and they protected their family. A year later she was improved enough to go on missions by herself, Mordecai had been right she was the best damned sniper they had seen. She still sucked at hand-to-hand combat but she could hold her own in a fight. The biggest problem for all of them was the fact that they hadn’t found her skill yet, it was eating at them all. They were just itching to discover and exploit whatever delicious power was this difficult to unlock.

 

The night they finally discovered it had been a complete accident. They were drinking and laughing, having a good ol’ time just one big happy family getting hammer despite Celeste only being 18 at the time. She had far too much to drink and was giddy a hell, something they found contagious as even Brick broke out into chuckles. Lilith wasn’t even buzzed but the girls giggles were infectious and that’s when it clicked and she tested her theory. Lilith walked right up to Celeste and slapped her, the whole bar went silent as the stared the woman down. Celeste’s eyes filled with tears as a sadness filled the room, Brick even shed a tear or two.

 

“Did i do something wrong?” Celeste whimpered at the siren. Who just smirked through the overwhelming sadness.

 

“No Celeste you did everything just fine” Celeste’s giddiness returned completely forgetting that Lilith had slapped her.

 

“Why the hell did you slap her?” Mordecai asked.

 

“Because i discovered our lovely friends skill” Lilith smiled proudly. Everyone seemed to sober up as the room filled with seriousness. “She can project her emotions onto those around her and i think with time she will be able to force any emotion on others”

 

“Well that seems …” Mordicai trailed off.

 

“Useless” Roland finished.

 

“Who cares!? We discovered my skill woo hoo! Move along!” Celeste cheered and chugged another beer.

 

“Whoa slow down there girly” Moxxi tried to warn.

 

For her first time drinking she was able to hold her liquor very well but before the night was over Moxxi and Lilith were holding the poor girl's hair back as she spent most the night vomiting into the toilet. When morning came and she was face with her first hangover she swore she’d never drink again, something she surprisingly held true to.

 

The grew together grew to love each other, grew to know everything there as to know about each other. They fell into a pattern, Brick spent most his time as a bandit leader, Lilith went into hiding to avoid the rather large bounty put on her head by Hyperion, Mordicai spent his day drinking away only to wake up somewhere he’d have to fight hi way out of, Roland lead the Crimson Raiders from the safety of Sanctuary, and Celeste handled the quests no one else wanted. Her time was spent observing, mapping terrains, picking up misplaced belongings, and the such. She didn’t mind it though, her jobs didn’t require killing anyone and so she avoided it as much as possible. No one wanted her types of missions because they were ‘boring’ and ‘lacked action’ but that was exactly what appealed to her. Never once had she taken a life, if she got her way Tassiter would be first, last, and only. All the while the award for finding Willow Jakobs continued to grow the longer she stayed missing, it was a fact the longer people stayed missing the less likely the chances were they would be found.

 

Chapter Two

 

“Hey Roland, whatcha got planned for me today?” Celeste asked happily as she poured herself half a cup of coffee and then proceeded to fill the other half with creamer. Roland’s lip twitched in disgust at the girls damned sweet tooth.

 

“Would you like some coffee with that sugar?” Her glare had him keeping the quibs to himself. “Someone didn’t sleep well”

 

“Yeah ya know something feels weird” She sighed leaning her but on the counter as she took a deep gulp of her coffee.

 

“What do you mean weird?”

 

“Something just seems off about today, i don’t know how to explain it … Maybe i’m just PMSing”

 

“Ah! Celeste i don’t need to know that!” he growled covering his ears. She smirked and sat down besides him on the bench.

 

“You’re all i got, Lil hasn’t Echoed in forever and Moxxi’s already gone through menopause so she doesn’t want to relive the period phase. You’re the lucky soul big guy”

 

“Changing the subject i need you to head out to … apparently they are calling it Lynchwood now. Hyperion burned it to the ground to rebuild apparently Jack gave the town to his girlfriend as an anniversary gift to his girlfriend”

 

“Wooow” Celeste said stealing a piece of meat from Roland’’s plate.

 

“Mordicai will meet you out there to take out the new sheriff once i find him”

 

“Um, excuse me but this sounds like you're sending me to murder someone. I don't do that, i don’t kill unless absolutely necessary”

 

“Well, this is kind of a revenge kick for Lil, that bastard lost me my girl no i’m going to take his” Roland’s expression went dark as he spoke and Celeste tensed. She loved Roland and Lilith but they were all about revenge and murder as long as the ends justified the means.

 

“I’m not doing that” she said sternly.

 

“As your commanding officer you will do as i say” Roland snapped. The rage Celeste felt started to flow through Roland as well, making for a heated arguement.

 

“I am not your slave! You want revenge because Lilith dumped you so she could fake her death fine but don’t bring me into!”

 

“You are my subordinate and will do whatever quest i give you! Or you can just find somewhere else to live” Roland’s face showed signs of victory, thinking he had already won the fight.

 

“Fine i’ll go pack my things”

 

“You won’t survive five hours out there”

 

“I’ll survive like i always do!”

 

“”You barely lasted a couple days on Pandora and even then you only live because Moxxi takes pity on rape victims!” The minute the words left his mouth he knew he had done wrong, the anger they both felt replaced by Celeste’s hurt and self-loathing. “Cel, i’m sorry” he reached out to her but she jerked away thick tears falling from her eyes as she bolted to the balcony and jumped of heading towards the fast travel station.

 

“Damn it Roland! Now you’ve done it!”

 

She didn’t care where she went she just wanted to be alone, to be vulnerable away from Sanctuary, maybe go kill a couple varkids to blow off some steam. She booted up the system and tapped the button for southern shelf through blurry eyes, not noticing she accidentally hit Opportunity. Roland put the vengeance aside to prepare a search party just in case Moxxi was unable to hack into the fast travel history banks and locate her.

 

“Mox, it’s Roland i need you to-” his Echo lit up indicating someone was trying to reach him, he stopped his transmission and allowed the new message to play out.

 

“-oh god Roland please help me!” Celeste’s voice came through.

 

“Where are you?” Roland went into full father mode as he often did when it came to Celeste and her well being.

 

“Weren’t you listening!? The fast travel-” the transmission signal was bad and kept going out, her voice fighting through the static.”-Opportunity and the bots are … need help … won’t” the line went dead and Roland panicked.

 

“Handsome Jack, sir?” a voice piped up over the Echonet, Jack slipped out of the room of mourning people to scold whoever the hell was contacting him while he was contacting him while he was at a goddamn funeral.

 

“Why the fuck are you calling?” his voice, sexy as it was, was dangerously calm.

 

“Sir, we’ve had a security breach in Opportunity a vault hunter appeared in the middle of the city. We’ve apprehended her and locked her up in your office sir.”

 

“Sounds like you got it under control leave me the hell alone, i’ll deal with those dumbasses later”

 

“That’s not all sir. We’ve just been notified the Vault Hunter Axton whipped out Lynchwood, i’m sorry sir but the sheriff is dead”

 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment in respect for Nisha and her sacrifice before disconnecting from that asshole and opened a channel to the vault hunters.

 

“Did you really just kill my girlfriend?” pause for dramatic effect, his voice dropped an octave going deeper than he was used to. “You’re really starting to piss me off.” having nothing more to say Jack rejoined the group of mourners almost able to feel like they were feeling. God he was going to miss Nisha she was a good fuck and she didn’t piss him off.

 

“Thank you for coming Jack, this has been difficult for the whole family” Mr. Jakobs clapped him on the back gently.

 

I understand it sucks not having closure but it makes sense, i mean what are the odds she’s still alive?”

 

“That’s why my wife wanted to do this, i just wish we had her body to be able to bury her properly.”

 

While Handsome Jack attended Willow Jakobs funeral she girl was begin gagged and cuffed and shuffled off into Jack’s office to wait for his return, 6 hours later. By the time the President of Hyperion arrived Celeste’s shoulders ached from having them positioned behind her back, her wrists were rubbed raw against the steel of her cuffs, her lips were dried and chapped from trying to use her lips to remove the gag, her knees we chafed and bleeding from so much kneeling, and circulation had long ago left her and frankly she was just bored. Finally the president of Hyperion, Handsome Goddamn Jack himself showed up, though she hadn’t seen him yet she didn’t have the energy nor the strength to turn around.

 

“Well aren’t you just the cherry on top of my day!” his voice was merry as he moved about behind her. “You vault hunters really pissed me off today, going out and killing my girlfriend for no reason other than the fact that she fucking me” She made a series of mumbles trying to speak through the gag. “Let the pou girl speak” one of the guards ripped the gag off, quickly and painfully to avoid being bitten by the agitated woman.

 

“I’m not a vault hunter”

 

“Sure you are” He finally walked in front of the woman looking down at the blue eyes beauty. He seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t place it. He was well dressed in a tailor made black suit and rather expensive looking dress shoes. She found him incredibly appealing though she wondered what was under his mask, she’d seen that mask somewhere but where? “Well hello there Princess”

 

As the last word fell off his lips, she jolted in recognition, she did know this man. Well she didn’t know, know him she had meet him in passing, he had saved her from the fate Tassiter would have her suffer. This man she had always referred to as her ‘White Knight’ was Handsome Jack! Of course he was going by John when they had encountered each other for the first and only time.

 

“You” she gasped. Jack looked her over again trying to distinguish any features of hers that stood out to him, she seemed vaguely familiar but he dealt with so many people now it was hard to keep track of who was who.

 

“Do i know you cupcake?” he asked carefully and noted how the girls face heated up and her expression turned shameful.

 

“Not really we’ve met once before … you saved me”

 

“Saved you? Princess i think-”

 

“From Tassiter”

 

That shut Jack right up as the memories of the day he killed Tassiter came flooding back to him it great heaps. The strangulation bit was his favorite part but before that Tassiter had tried to rape a woman interviewing for the personal assistant job this woman apparently. This woman was Willow Jakobs, his eyes went wide popping out of his head as he barely whispered.

 

“You’re Willow Jakobs?”

 

“And i thought you were my White Knight i guess first impression are wrong”

 

For a long while he didn’t do anything just stared her down looking over what Pandora had done to her. She had once been modest wearing only the finest now she wore battle clothes (as seen in the photo here> erw0061_2). Her eyes wild and aged far more than it should be for a girl her age, he was well aware of the harshness of Pandora. The damned planet had a way of taking beauty and morphing it into crazed.

 

“I attended your funeral today” she stiffened at his words, but his hands gently helped her out of her restraints.

 

“Your releasing me?”

 

“You weren’t meant for the life you’ve been living ... “ His hands were soft as he helped her to stand on wobbling legs as she tried to force the blood flow into her legs. “I will return you to your family or..,” he trailed off a lovely scheme forming in his head. “You still want that job Princess?”

 

“All i want is to kill Tassiter”

 

“Well i hate to disappoint you, Princess but i killed that bastard only moment after you left” she studied him carefully, he had been a hero once, what had gone so wrong in his life.

 

“You killed him for me?”

 

“For you and everyone else he’s ever forced himself on” his arms still wrapped around her keeping her upright, this moment would have been intimate if not for the strangeness of the situation.

 

“Than i owe you” she said softly separating herself from him so her words wouldn’t be taken in a way she was unwilling to pay. Jack studied her closely trying find any signs of resistance from her, or at least some flicker of the girl she was before his god awful planet corrupted her.

 

“Then take the position, i’ve been meaning to fire Meg for ages” he sighed turning his back to her, his cool nonchalant attitude returning.

 

“I’m not going to get anyone fired” her voice was steadier now, her life on Pandora temporarily forgotten as her old self made an appearance. Her old hopes of making a name for herself surfacing for the first times in years. Jack burst into laughter as he dropped into his chair and through his head back.

 

“Whether you take the job or not she’s got to go” he said threw the laughter. Celeste moved to sit in the chair nearest her when her Echo went off, Mordecai’s voice sounded panicked.

 

“Cel, babe where are you? Celeste!” Over and over Mordecai's pleading voice came over the Echonet, her eyes glistening with tears as her friend pleaded for some kind of response from her. She could hear Roland’s broken voice in the background.

 

“It’s been 16 hours since we last heard from her, let’s hope Jack was generous enough to just kill her”

 

“Ah rude, mean” Jack said removing Celeste’s Echo and stomping it to the ground “Sorry Princess but no matter what you choose you can’t have contact with those Vault Hunters anymore”

 

“What if i want to return to my friends?” she asked defiantly.

 

“Than i will have no choice to see you as a threat and shoot you right now, mkay pumpkin?” she stared at him for a long while trying to understand the man.

 

“How can you be both?”

 

“What?” he asked confused.

 

“How can you be my hero one minute and the murderous villain the next?” Her sentence had a series of emotions playing over his face, pride, contemplation, anger, sadness.

 

“You think i’m the villain?”

 

“I think you try to be a hero but sometimes … it’s … nevermind i will take the job, sir” He had been nothing but a hero to her, maybe she could make him a hero in everything he did, save him from the monster he had become.


	4. Grief

Chapter Three

 

“She was last seen in Opportunity three days ago being escorted by loader bots according to my sources.” Mordecai’s voice just as musky but his breath lacking the alcohol that had been his drink of choice for years. “With the new vault hunters around we can easily get in and get out”

 

“We all miss her, but he’s had her four a month now and we still don’t know why he let her live.” Roland sighed. Mordecai’s eyes were pleading with the leader of the Crimson Raiders, begging that he save the woman he fancied.

 

“I’m heading out there alone, it will be easier and safer with a one man team” Roland said carefully.

 

“Then let me go, im\’m faster than you i can get in and get out”

 

“You’re to emotionally involved in this, we can’t risk your emotions clouding your decisions.”

 

She was grateful to Jack for the kindness he displayed, it was odd to be referred to by her birth name once again but sh wouldn’t have anyone but her friends from Pandora refer to her as Celeste. So here she was Willow Jakobs heiress to the Jakobs Corporation and current PA to the President of Hyperion Handsome Jack. He had given her an apartment near his on both Helios and Opportunity, reasoning that should he have need of her she needed to be able to get to him quickly.

 

Though she reverted back into her old self rather quickly she often times found herself looking out the windows at the place she used to have freedom to explore. Now she was restricted to Helios or Opportunity with occasional visits to Eden 5 though she hadn’t seen her family since the day she left for Pandora. Jack has assured her that her parents were aware she was alive and well and approved of her shadowing the president of Hyperion. Everyone viewed it as creating bonds with the competing company and would lead to a merger when Willow took over the Jakobs Corporation.

 

The place he gave her was no doubt on the more luxurious side and fully furnished, definitely not affordable to any secretarial position. The walls were the god awful Hyperion yellow and it was an open floor plan so all the rooms could be seen from the others apart from the bathroom. She awoke every morning at 6 am, showered, ate, and dressed to be in Jack’s office by 7 am to brew a fresh pot of coffee and listen to any and all voicemails. Jack arrived every morning at 7:30 unless he had a hard time sleeping, in those cases Willow would come into the office to find coffee awaiting her on her desk with a good morning sticky note. It was constant something she didn't realize she had desperately missed while on Pandora.

 

"You alright Princess?” Jack's voice brought Willow out of her daze.

 

'Yes, sir”

 

"Yeah sure? Cause I've been giving you my best lines few weeks and nada. Do you know how many women would kill to just have a taste of Handsome Jack?” he was blunt, that much she had known from the start but she had obviously missed this.

 

“Sir?” her surprise and confusion were evident in her voice and posture.

 

“Come on, princess, you’re smart enough to pick up on this by now.” Jack sighed exasperated, but the look on her face told him he was wrong. “Look i’ve tried the gentlemanly way, which for me is completely out of character, and it’s getting me nowhere.”

 

Understanding dawned on Willow, he was trying to be polite about dating her, something she used to be well versed in. Pandora had screwed her up, everyone there just took what they wanted, including her and she had hated it. But now staring at him here and now she realized she wanted him to take what he wanted. She wanted that brutal dominance she had discovered on Pandora. Who would have known she would be so transformed by the god awful planet? She wanted him to dominate her in every sense of the word, but she also wanted him to be considerate of her thoughts and opinions.

 

“Perhaps i’m just waiting for you to take what it is you want.” she smirked heading towards the door to his office. Handsome Jack did not need to be told twice, quicker than she could go he had her pinned face first to the side wall, his body firmly pressed against her back.

 

“Careful what you say cupcake,” he growled into her ear “worse men then me won’t give you a chance to revise your statement.” he nipped at her ear.

 

“I said what i meant” she smirked, loving the depravity of the situation. Jack practically shuttered against her, so sassy, so willing. He started to push her skirt up when her echo device rung out, she spun in his arms and pushed him away.

 

“Handsome Jack’s office, Willow speaking.” she said into the head piece. She began the walk back to her little desk within his office, he watched as she walked away, her body stiffening until she froze completely.

 

“Willow?” he asked, obviously whoever was speaking to her had something wrong. Willow turned to look at him with tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at him. His brows furrowed in confusion and worry, what could have possibly elicited such a reaction from her?

 

“Dad?” she whispered into her headset.


	5. Apart

The moment Mr. Jakobs entered the room, Handsome Jack faded from existence and father met daughter in a bone crushing hug. He watched on as they embraced, watched as the grown man wept. He thought the man a fool for crying over something like this, he was a businessman for crying out loud, businessmen don’t cry for anything. Jack may not have been born into a long line of CEO’s like Willow but he knew how they worked, eventually the man would sell his daughter into marrying whoever could provide the best outcome for the Jakobs corporation.

 

When the two finally broke apart, Willow seemed ashamed for having broken the formality code she should be in while at work. Then again it was partially his fault for what he had been about to do before they had been interrupted. Mr. Jakobs didn’t seem interested in keeping up formalities at the moment as he put a gentle hand on the same of his daughter’s back and neared the Hyperion CEO.

 

“Thank you Jack, for returning my daughter to me.” A pregnant pause followed as the implications set in. He was going to take Willow back to Eden 5 and their was nothing they could do to avoid it. “After our meeting we will return home.” Mr. Jakobs smiled down at his daughter.

 

“Actually, dad, i think it might be best if i stayed.” Willow said nervously, all eyes trained on her. She didn’t want to return home to her high class family and be cast out as a savage, Pandora had really screwed her up, something she was beginning to accept. But her family could never accept her as she is now, they wanted Willow but she had become Celeste. “I can act as a sort of ambassador to Hyperion. Not only would it help me learn the tricks of the trade, it will strengthen our ties with our biggest competitor.”

 

Both men were silent as they deciphered the pros and cons. Mr. Jakobs ultimately decided it was a wise decision, but was still reluctant to let his little girl go. Handsome Jack however, was angry that she was making decisions for his company. After pondering and relaxing, he smirked this was probably the only way she’d be allowed to stay and she would have to give up her PA position.

 

“That’s a lovely idea, i would still like you to return home with me, to see your mother. Everyone has missed you so very much.”

 

Willow looked to Jack, like she was asking his permission to leave, her eyes asking the question so her lips didn’t have to. It was a major boost to his ego that she already considered herself his, and was properly asking him before making any decision on her own. Of course he wasn’t so clingy that he wouldn’t allow her to make decision without his approval but he wanted to know what was going on before she just did something.

 

“Yeah no problem, if you wouldn’t mind Mr. Jakobs i would like your daughter to return before the Hyperion benefits dinner. She’s been working on all the details for me and i suck with that stuff.” Jack smiled brightly, putting on all his charms.

 

“Of course, now i believe we have a meeting to get too.” Mr. Jakobs smiled at his daughter, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead before releasing her.

 

Willow sat at her desk in Jack’s office, staring into nothing as she tried to imagine a life where her family would be accepting of the person she had turned into. She couldn’t imagine it anyway other than disgrace, unless she hid behind Hyperion and Handsome Jack himself. He knew the horrors of Pandora and still he had accepted her, he never once made her feel ashamed or disgraced for the person Pandora had made her become. If she could hide here with him until her parents passed, there would be no one to oppose her when she eventually took over the company. Unless of course her father married her off to someone who could benefit the company, then they would discover her nature and that would be the end. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘i will stay her as long as possible.’ Here she was safe and here she was wanted, Jack had made that crystal clear this morning.

 

“Whach’a thinking about, princess?” the familiar voice brought Willow to reality, leaving her thoughts behind.

 

“You actually” she smiled softly.

 

“Well why wouldn’t you?” he smirked, there’s nothing more he loved than having his ego stroke, well maybe just stroking in general. “Your dad is waiting outside for you.”

 

“Right” Willow straightened her outfit and rose from her chair, intending to leave without anymore conversation but Jack wasn’t through yet. He gently grabbed her forearm and whispered in her ear.

 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, when you get back you have promises to fulfill.”

 

“I don’t recall promising anything” she smirked.

 

“An invitation is basically a promise, and i’ve never seen a better invitation than the one you gave me.” With that he nudged her away and watching her leave.

 

Meanwhile back on Pandora her friends hadn’t given up on finding her, then even convinced the new vault hunters to help aid them in the search for her. Moxxi was taking it the hardest, the poor girl had become like a daughter to her, as much as she adored Scooter and Ellie, no one could replace Celeste. They had all been part of ‘raising’ the poor girl from Eden 5, they turned her into a fighter, helped her adjust to Pandora, even discovered her skill.

 

Lonely without his hot PA, Jack was in need of some entertainment, and what better form of amusement than antagonizing those damn vault hunters. If they were still looking after all these months, they obviously cared deeply for his new PA. Smirking he opened a echo to Roland and his gang in Sanctuary.

 

“Hiya kiddos, so how’s the search going?” his tone was full of false sincerity. Mordecai's rage boiled over, if Jack had been there he would have been stabbed in the throat, instead the vault hunter assaulted the wall with his knife.

 

“You tell me where the fuck you’re hiding her?” Mordecai demanded. Lilith placed a rough hand on his shoulder shutting him up and trying to ease him.

 

“Oh someone’s not getting laid anymore,” he teased thought something told him his theory of Willow and Mordecai’s past wasn’t entirely wrong. “I see why you’d be pissed she’s great in bed.”

 

“You son-of-a-” the sniper started but his violence resulted in Brick having to drag him from the room. Roland, Lilith, Maya, and Zer0 remained in the room waiting for Jack to slip up and give something away.

 

“Unless you’re going to tell us where to find Celeste, we are done talking.” Roland snapped.

 

“Oh come on, just wanted to check in on my besties,” Jack pouted. “oh alright i tell you a secret ….” a long dramatic pause, to intensify the suspense. “Stop looking for Celeste, Celeste never existed. Her name is Willow and i promise you’ll never see her again.”

 

“It's better that he just killed her.” Maya’s voice broken the tension.

 

“Killer her? No no no, i didn’t kill her, why would i give up my new favorite toy so easily?” the door to his office opened, a claptrap entered with a note probably from the woman they were discussing. “Oh here she comes now, got to go but i’ll check in later. Toodles!”

 

He was so damn chipper, it killed them! He always had the upper hand, was always making life hell for them. Well not anymore, something needed to be done about the President of Hyperion and it needed to be done soon. They had tried to kill him before and failed but maybe with the help of four new vault hunters them might just be able to take him out. The team started scheming to defeat the menace.

 

“It’s been great seeing everyone, thank you for this dad.” Willow said in the transport on the way home.

 

“Of course … it was hard for us, the day you were found … we had just come home from your funeral when Jack called us.”

 

“He told me.”

 

“You’ve changed, you look different, more at ease with yourself far more confident then i remember. Your mother had noticed the changed as well and we’ve agreed to begin the process of finding you a husband. We hope to have a suitable match by the benefit dinner and the wedding by the end of the year.”

 

“What?!” Willow froze in her seat, the joy and relaxation she had been feeling dissipated into disappear and rage.

 

“The CEO of Tediore’s son is soon to be 16 and we have been trying to align ourselves with them for quite sometime. Their weapons have the fastest reload speed of us all, that with our classic wood barrels on top of their pricing… it's a wonderful match.”

 

“I’m almost 24 and you want to pair me off with a 15 year old boy who has no idea how to run a company?”

 

“But you do, you’ve been working towards running Jakobs since you were born and this extra learning you’re getting at Hyperion only makes you qualified to run both Jakobs and Tediore.”

 

“What about the alliance we have with Hyperion? Hyperion and Tediore have never been accepting of each other, it's almost worse than the Jakobs-Maliwan rivalry.”

 

Her father’s expression became impassive as he spoke. “Our family is eternally grateful to Jack for bringing you back to us but we have to face reality: Hyperion only cares about Hyperion. Even if all the other weapons manufactures united, Hyperion would still be on top” At Willow’s distasteful scowl he sighed. “Bottom line is: Hyperion doesn’t need and once they have no more use of us we will be left vulnerable.”

 

“I understand, i don’t like the deception towards people who have done nothing but good deeds for us but i understand.” she sighed.

 

The first thing she would do when she took over Jakobs would be to align with Hyperion the second would be to divorce the would-be CEO of Tediore and make them an enemy. The only reason Jakobs wasn’t on top was their lack of elemental weaponry that people seemed to prefer now days. Elemental weapons were practically impossible to make with wooden materials, and Jakobs was the only manufacturer who used wood. They were also known for having high damage and accuracy, though their guns were on the more expensive side and the recoil was terrible and reloading was time consuming. Tediore was probably the cheapest guns you could buy but their guns had hardly any recoil and reloading was the quickest around, but that forced them to sacrifice damage and accuracy.

 

She could see the benefits, combined they could lower the prices of their weapons, reduce recoil, cut reloading speed in half, without having to sacrifice damage and accuracy. Why do that when they could aline with Hyperion and begin making elemental weapons and keep their prices and eliminated recoil reduction? They might gain new customers with Tediore but overall profit would be less with Tediore than Hyperion.

 

“Willow?” her father’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

 

“Yes?”

 

“This is your stop,” he took her hand and kissed it gently. “Please contact us frequently.”

 

“Of course, i’ll have to keep you informed of Hyperion’s decisions and dealings.” she smiled kissing her father’s cheek and jumping off the transport.

 

Willow was a little disappointed when Jack wasn’t there to welcome her home but he was a busy man and who was she really? Jack could have anyone he wanted and he did. His reputation spoke volumes, his looks got him the girls but when he was in a relationship he was fiercely loyal and clingy if she was remembered Moxxi’s stories right. Moxxi had hated the clinginess but loved the loyalty. However, unless he specifically stated they were exclusive she had no reason to believe they were, therefore she couldn’t demand him to be faithful. Uncommitted Jack had as many woman as he wanted all at once.

 

When she arrived, Jack had expected her to seek him out, or maybe even go to his office to get caught up on work but she didn’t. He had debated going to meet her upon her arrival but he had no reason to. He had responsibilities to tend to and she was nothing more than his PA right now, though he was strongly reconsidering her position in his personal life. He never mixed business and pleasure but maybe just this one time he could make an exception.


	6. Welcome Home

A sharp rap at the door startled Willow out of her daze, she placed her folded shirt back into her suitcase and went to answer the door. Standing in her doorway, in all his arrogance was Handsome Jack. 

“Sir?” she asked carefully. 

“You’ve been back for four hours, princess.” he noted holding up four fingers. 

“Yes?” she asked confused. He pushed his way into her flat, Willow closed the door assuming he was going to stay here for sometime. 

“Did you even look for me?” he snapped. ‘Okay, he’s irritated’ she thought. 

“I came home to take a shower and eat, i figured i might as well unpack too,” she smirked. “Did you miss me, sir? Is that is?” he answered with a warning glare. 

“Don’t play with me cupcake” he warned. 

“Oh but it’s so much fun! Especially when you win.” she smirked taking his hand and pushing herself into his arms. He smiled down at her victoriously, he did love to win. 

“While you were away there’s been some changes perhaps we can discuss them over dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful, there’s somethings i should tell you too.” she frowned as she recalled the conversation with her father. 

“Good then it’s a date, meet at my place around seven, i should having everything cooked by then.” he smiled at her surprised expression. 

“You cook?”

“I’m the best damn cook!”

***

Why had he put so much pressure on her! A date! Not just a date, he was making her dinner! She had to be perfect, her appearance, her behavior, everything! Then there was the matter about her impending unavailable she would have to discuss with him and there was no way he would be happy about it. Not only would he be angry to learn she would be engaged soon but the fact that her families company had no real allegiance to Hyperion would be infuriating. Despite her intentions to join with Hyperion once she ran Jakobs, Jack wouldn't like it. 

She left her brunette hair down in gentle curls, makeup minimal as was usual for her maybe some mascara to make her eyes pop but that was it. Her tightest pair of black jeans, white converse, and a simple yellow Hyperion t-shirt, a simple outfit but one she knew he would enjoy. It was nice to be able to wear sensible shoes, that was something she missed from her life on Pandora but a CEO’s daughter had a dress code to follow, that meant heals always. 

The sight she was faced with upon entering his flat was heart warming. He hadn’t noticed her yet as he fiddly about the kitchen putting the food into serving dishes, his ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron still tied around his waist and neck. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when he spun around as if he had been dancing.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked, her giggling alerting him of her presence. 

“It’s just … i never expected to see you so domestic.” she said through more giggles. His brow rose in a challenge at her as he grabbed a bottle of wine. 

“CEO’s have families too” was his response. She silenced her giggling and helped him to set the dinner table, keeping up their conversation. 

“I know but the villainous Handsome Jack? It's just amusing, in the most adorable of way” she quickly added when she saw his scowl. 

“I think you mean sexy.” he corrected as he brought the finally plate to the table. 

“No, adorable is the proper word for the man who was just dancing around the kitchen wearing that apron.”she burst into giggles again.

“Sit down, princess” he growled playfully as he pulled her chair out for her. Her smile never faded as she did as he instructed, he pushed her in before pouring them both a glass of wine and sitting across from her. “I believe we both had things to discuss, why don’t you start?”

Her smile wavered, as they made their plates she pondered telling him now. “I don’t want to ruin the wonderful night you’ve gone through such efforts to prepare. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

Jack froze and looked up at her sad smile, what could she need to say that would ruin their evening? She had spent two weeks with her family, but he had every reason to believe everything was fine until then. 

“Tell me” his voice turned stern and demanding. She looked up at him, pleading for him to temporarily let it go but his resolve was strong and she relented. 

He listened intently to everything she said about the arranged marriage to the alliances to the betrayal. He was patient, masking his anger and forcing himself to listen to her reassurances about the things she planned on doing once she was in charge of Jakobs. The bottom line was: they had no way of knowing when she would inherit the company and he had to do what was best for his own company. Even if that meant giving her up. A wicked smile passed over his face, worrying Willow of what he would do. 

“Jack?’ she asked a quiver in her voice. 

“You are not going to marry anyone, not without my say so.” he practically commanded, she felt no relief however, as she knew how stubborn her father was. She could only imagine the ideas running through Jack’s head, marrying her to prevent the match her father had picked, assassinating her father so she would take over now, the ideas just went on and on. 

“Don’t look so worried sweet cheeks, i’m not going to do anything but speak to your dad.”

“My dad is a stubborn man, there’s nothing you can say to change his mind. But that’s no reason for us to cease this” she gestured between the two of them. 

“Oh? And what exactly is this?” he teased her, raising his eyebrows and taking a drink of his wine. She avoided the question with one of her own.

“What did you need to tell me?”

“It actually pertains to my last question, princess. Obviously you’re staying here to learn the ways of running a company, so you are to be my shadow. By my side all day everyday and at night …” he winked hinting at what he meant.

“Oh?” she was playing innocent but the blush spreading up her neck and the eagerness in her eyes gave her away. 

“You’ll get to exactly what it’s like” he grinned with a wickedness that had her whole face red. Trying to distract herself from the innuendo she changed the subject. 

“I’m pleasantly surprised with your cooking skills, sir.”

“I get that a lot,” he winked as he stood to clear the table. “but my most praised skill is something far more enjoyable.” 

Together they cleared the table, ‘accidentally’ touching each other in passing. By the time all the dishes were in the dishwasher they were both ready to pounce. The moment she closed the dishwasher Jack lifted her easily to sit on the kitchen counter, attacking her with his lips. She responded quickly, losing her fingers in his perfectly styled brown hair, that one section of grey only adding to his appeal. His lips trailed down her neck, while his fingers worked with the zipper of her jeans. A little moan escaped her lips as he bit roughly into the place where her shoulder and neck meet. 

“I like that sound” he growled into her neck. 

Willow was hot, her skin probably burned with the heat she was feeling as he started to pulled her pants off. Annoyed with his clothing still being perfectly in tact, she quickly ripped his belt off and tossed it across the kitchen. The metal clink on the floor stopped his ministrations.

“Hold on there kitten, i think you need a reminder of who's in charge.” He completely removed himself from her, scolding her with his look.

“Definitely you, sir” she whispered as she pushed off the counter and into his arms. 

He caught her a little surprised with her eagerness but good nonetheless. He turned and pressed her back into the fridge, her fingers unclasped the button on his pants and the zipper. He pushed them down far enough for her to realize he had gone commando tonight. ‘He is wicked’ she thought, he obviously knew where tonight was heading, but then again so did she. He was beautiful, a perfect description of a man in every way not just his manhood. 

“I’m not new to this” she whispered when he momentarily hesitated. His suspicions of Willow and Mordacia were confirmed but he had more pressing matters to deal with right now. More specifically pressing himself into her, pressing her hard into the fridge. 

“Jack” it was barely audible but damn! It was the great noise he had ever heard escape those precious lips of hers! He kept a rough pace, remembering something she had once said about people being too afraid to hurt her to give her what she really wanted. She tightened her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her face buried in his neck as she sucked on the flesh peeking out of the shirt her still wore. 

“Ugh” slipped from his own lips when he felt her clenching around him. He moved his thumb roughly to the little bundle of nerves, only pressing into it twice before she was flung into the abyss. He kept his pace as she rode through the blissful haze, meeting his own release only moment after her own. 

“Maybe next time we can use a bed, of something that won’t stick to my ass”she giggled when they finally came down. He let her down softly to find her ass had been stuck to his fridge due to their sweating. He laughed heartily as he redressed her and himself. 

“Then follow me” he waggled his eyebrow, taking her hand and leading her towards his bedroom.


End file.
